


Help You Find Him

by RadicalEd12



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Ghosts, Hospitals, M/M, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lockdown turns into a nightmare for Zak, Nick and Aaron at the Former Psychiatric Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help You Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Ghost Adventures one-shot for y'all to enjoy. I love this show and the guys. I may continue this or not, just depending on how it does. This kinda follows the episode for a little bit, but then it's just my own writing. I DO NOT OWN GHOST ADVENTURES IN ANY FORM OR FASHION! But that does not stop me from writing!

"So...you're going to leave me....locked inside an actual morgue?" Nick questioned Zak as he watched him double check the battery on a camera. They had just finished up the tour of the Former Phyciatric Hospital, and Nick was feeling uneasy about it. "Yeah, it's the best way to get a response from those poor souls." Zak responded, packing the camera into the equipment box. Nick sighed through his fingers that were against his mouth. His nails were non exsistant now. "You'll be fine. I'll talk to you the entire time." Zak winked at Nick, a gesture he started when he and Nick got together. "I don't know Zak..." Nick started, but was cut off by Zak's lips. He growled annoyingly into the kiss and tried to back away from Zak. "Nope!" The bigger man pulled Nick closer and skillfully tripped him backwards onto the already made bed. Zak pounced lightly on top of Nick's body, attacking his neck with kisses. "Zak, stop it! I'm not in the mood!" Zak instantly stopped, slowly lowering his weight onto Nick. "Please just trust me on this. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." "Why do I doubt that?" Zak looked at Nick with hurt puppy eyes, Nick's weakness in certain situations. "Okay...fine. But if anything goes wrong," Nick rolled his hips against Zak's, getting a surprised groan. "No sex for a week." Zak pursed his lips, pondering over Nick's threat. "Okay...deal." Zak lifted his weight off of Nick, letting the smaller man sit up. A knock sounded from the hotel door. "C'mon guys! Its lockdown time!" Aaron's voice sounded from the hallway. Zak bounced himself off the bed, pulling Nick with him. "Time to go!"  
Once locked inside the hospital, the guys went over their ideal plan to go about the lockdown. After trying to communicate with a nurse spirit, and getting the shit scared out of them with the spirit hand in the tunnels, they found the morgue. "You wanna lay in there?" Nick was hesitant at the question. "Well I kinda have too..." Zak patted the metal bed. Nick sighed as Zak took his camera from his hand and helped him up onto the bed. "You ready?" Zak asked before sliding the bed in. "Don't ask me that." Nick replied, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Okay, we will be right back for you in a little bit okay?" Nick nodded as Zak slid the squeaky bed into the metal box. He felt his heart drop when Zak closed the door. He could barely hear their voices as they left the morgue.  
"Okay, right now, Aaron and I are going to try to capture some EVPs in this sick room." Zak narrated into the camera. They picked a small part of the huge room to record while Zak instantly started asking questions. They both got excited when a little girl answered their questions with a song. A few minutes passed by without any more activity, so Zak decided to try and talk to Nick through his ear piece.  
"Are you in here with me? Was this where they put your body when you died? Pretty obvious question..." Nick blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Can you talk to me in this recorder?" He stiffly moved over on his shoulder. A small tap vibrated off the metal door outside. "What the?....Who was that?" Nick strained his hearing, hoping to hear the sound again. "Was this your resting spot before the ground? Can you make that tapping noise again? Man, its very uncomfortable in here....and really cold." He shifted onto his back again. Little did he know about the sudden panic upstairs.  
Zak toyed with the ear piece, trying to make it work. "Nick, can you hear me?" Except for a small static sound, his question was unanswered. "Dude, we better go find him. What if something bad happened?" Aaron asked with urgency. "Then I would never forgive myself. Try that door over there." Zak commanded the tech, while running to a pair of double doors. "Were these locked before?" Aaron asked, pulling the door's handle. "Its not opening!" "Shit. Nick! Nick, can you hear me?" ".....Zak?" Relief washed over the ghost hunter at the sound of his lover's voice, but Nick didn't hold back. "You said you would talk to me and then you ignore me!" Panic rose in Nick's voice. "Nick, I'm sorry, but we got disconnected. We are coming to get you. Just hang in there!" The only response he got was popping static. "Shit."  
Aaron kept pulling on the double doors, hoping they would open. "Zak...what do we need to do?" Zak stood there, his body seemed to go numb. "I...I'm not quite sure."  
Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped drastically. "Dude, do you feel that?" Aaron's voice was accompanied by foggy breathe. Zak shivered. "Yeah I do. Get your recorder out, quick!" The tech flicked his recorder out of his pocket and instantly started asking questions. "Are you here with us? We can feel you right now." A hollow sounding voice answered. "Help...you find....him...." Aaron brushed his ear against his shoulder. "Dude, something just said something in my ear. It felt like someone breathing." He played back his recorder as Zak held it up to his ear. "Help...you find...him..." Zak jumped. "They want to help us get back to Nick!" As if on cue, one of the doors unlocked and slowly opened. Aaron pointed as he ran back to the entrance. "The doors just unlocked!"  
Nick exhaled slowly in the darkness. "Zak! Can you hear me? ZAK!" No response. The small cube was starting to heat up inside and the air became stuffy. "We....are on our........get you...." Zak's voice rippled through the static in Nick's microphone. "Zak, y'all need to hurry!" "We lost....you...." Nick shook his head in surprise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST ME!?"  
Zak rounded a corner into a dark hallway. "Okay....where we at now?" Aaron asked, breathless from running. "Shh!" Zak hushed Aaron as he tried to listen. "Where do we go now?" Quietness followed. Suddenly, Aaron felt something pinch his arm. "Zak, something just pinched me!" Zak pushed Aaron aside and started down the hallway. "It's leading us down the hall!" Aaron followed closely behind. "Go left!" The voice echoed off the hallway walls. The guys immediately followed the direction, stumbling into another hallway. They could faintly hear Nick kicking the metal door and yelling. "Almost there, Nick, hang on!" Zak yelled through the corridor. The guys finally reached the morgue. Zak threw open the metal door and instantly pulled Nick out of the cube. "Nick, are you okay?" His question was answered with a swift slap to the face. "OW...okay I deserved that." Zak rubbed his sore cheek with his hand. "Never again, Zak!" Nick stormed past Aaron and out of the room. Aaron held back a chuckle. "Looks like someone is sleeping in the doghouse tonight!"


End file.
